Knights of Diancie
by Strix123
Summary: The battle between the Deities of Space and Time at Alamos town is shrouded in mysteries and rumours, but one thing is clear Ash Ketchum, who had seemingly sacrificed himself to save his companion Dawn; was forever changed. Now four years after this event, a certain Pokémon in Pallet town is asked to protect a Princess in the far away Kalos-region. Darkrai! Ash x Diancie. Rating T
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon © Nintendo**_

o**000**o

**The knights of Diancie:**

The battle between the Deities of Space and Time at Alamos town is shrouded in mysteries and rumours, but one thing is clear Ash Ketchum, who had seemingly sacrificed himself to save his companion Dawn; was forever changed. Now four years after this event, a certain Pokémon in Pallet town is asked to protect a Princess in the far away Kalos-region. Darkrai! Ash x Diancie. Rating T!

"Speak"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Poké Speech**_"

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Ash rushed up the stone steps, with Dawn closely behind them. The fourteen-year old trainer from Pallet's face was filled with raw determination, while the ten-year old bluenette behind him was softly crying. They had just seen how Darkrai had sacrificed himself to buy them time, so that he and Dawn could activate the machine and let Oracion play. Seeing how the nightmare Pokemon everyone had first misjudged and accused of their misfortune had sacrificed himself, had filled Ash with the determination he needed.

"_I will save them, my friends, the town's people and the Pokémon. I will save them all or Darkrai's death will have been in vain!_" Ash swore this to himself, when he heard Dawn suddenly gasp loudly and point at the window. Ash ran back and peered throughout it, his eyes widen in shock when he saw what Dawn was pointing at. Palkia was hovering in the about the same height as Ash and Dawn now where, but what actually had made Ash's eyes widen in shock was the sight of Dialga; who was about to unleash another Draco Meteor.

Almost instinctively Ash pushed Dawn on the ground and covered her like a shield, just in time as the extremely powerful attack hit Palkia; who took the brunt of the meteors but a few went past the pink dragon and hit the tower, creating large gaps in the walls.

Coughing the dust from his mouth Ash scrambled back on his feet, before he took Dawn's right hand and pulled her back up on her feet. "Are you alright Dawn?" Ash asked his friend, who nodded with a teary eyes.

"Yes, no need to worry." She said softly, before she gasped again. Ash jerked around, and to his horror Dialga was already using Draco Meteor again and this time Palkia wasn't in the way to act as a unknowingly shield. Ash swore loudly before he began running up the stairs, pulling Dawn behind him. But they had only time to take a few steps when the attack hit the tower tearing large holes in it.

Without a warning the steps of stair where Dawn stood where blasted away. It is said that at moments of extreme circumstances the Human-brain starts using a part which it normally almost never uses which grants a Human unexpected strength and for some of them time even seems to slow down around them; Professor Oak had determid that Pokemon actively uses this part of their brain from the moment they are born, which could explain why Pokemon could do all sort of things which Humans never could even dream to do.

Ash had such a moment when he heard Dawn scream as she began to fall, and to the young trainer time indeed seemed to slow down. With his free hand Ash grabbed Dawn's lower right arm, and with a strength seemingly impossible for a fourteen-year old, Ash turned and threw Dawn higher up the stairs. But this act caused Ash to lose his balance and he stumbled backwards over the edge of the step he stood on, which he managed to grab just in time.

Dawn could only look in horror as the step Ash was holding onto began to crack. "DAWN! GO!" Ash yelled as he pulled himself up, just enough that Dawn could see his head of the edge. But Dawn was frozen on her spot. "RUN DAWN! TAKE THE ORACION AND GO!" Ash nearly screamed.

This shook Dawn out of her stupor. "B-B-But A-Ash?!" She said weakly, as the step Ash helt onto began cracking further.

Ash shook his head a looking of determination, holding on the step for his life. "Go Dawn….Take care of Pikachu and Brock for me." That is when the step gave away and grumbled, Ash imideatly got out of Dawn's sight. The young girl began to cry as she took the music plate from the ground and began to run up the stairs towards the machine which could play Oracion.

Instead of falling Ash began to drift away slowly, when Ash looked at his legs he saw how they slowly began to fade away just like Dakrai had; it didn't hurt, but the feeling was not pleasant either. In his mind Ash began telling everyone goodbye. And just before he faded away entirely Ash narrowed his remaining eye and saw how a tiny bright yellow spot was leading several other dots up the metal stairs of the tower. "_Goodbye buddy…take care of Mom and everyone else._" Was the last that shot throughout Ash's thoughts before darkness claimed him.

* * *

Ash didn't know how long he had floated, but when he opened his eyes the first he noticed that he was in some kind of force field; that is when a familiar sort of singing entered his ears: "Unknown…Unknown…Unknown…Unknown." As things became more clear around his eyes Ash started to look around. He was indeed in some sort of force field, outside of the field hundreds if not thousands of Unknown where floating around him, in incredible but complex patterns.

Slowly Ash got up on his feet, before he looked at his own body. As far as he could tell nothing was missing, safe for the fact that he seemed to be slightly see-through and was outlined by that same purple glow that had early been at the disappearing edges of the city and his own body.

Between the patterns of the Unknown Ash noticed another force field. Which contained Darkrai! The young teen began banging against the force field he was kept into. "Darkrai! Darkrai! DARKRAI! WAKE UP! COME ON DARKRAI! WAKE UP!" But it was futile as Darkrai did not even stir.

"It is futile, Darkrai will not wake up anymore; it is a wonder that there is even something of him left." A voice suddenly said, to Ash it sounded like it came from everywhere and he could not find the source.

"What do you mean he won't wake up!" Ash shouted at the voice. "What is wrong with him!"

"The damage done to him by the Humans and my first born, is just too much even I cannot bring him back anymore." The voice sounded very sad. "What you see now is just a shade left with all of his power and genes, his soul has already passed on; but the Unknown kept his body…His essence here, it is not alive…But it is not death either."

"Wait! What happened to my friends, the town, everyone!?" Ash asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"They are all fine, the blue-haired girl managed to take the plate to the top and got the machine to play Oracion. Which calmed my first born, and Palkia restored everything back to normal, before I whipped the events from the minds of most citizens. Those who's mind isn't whipped however are very sad, and they all think you are death, just like Darkrai is."

"Then I have to get back to them!" Ash stated firmly, before he turned the Unknown. "Unknown thank your for saving me….I think….But I really have to go back to my own world now, could you please return me?" But the Unknown seemingly ignored Ash.

"Hey! What gives! Let me out Unknown! I have to show my friend that I am still alive!" Ash now shouted at them. "Please?! I have to get back to them, to longer I am gone the more worried they will become!"

"The Time-continuum works different here. What here feels as days, years even; is only a fraction of a second in your time. Yet no time passes at all as you do not become older." The voice commented.

"Then why can't I go back! I'm fine really." Ash now shouted at the voice.

"You are not fine, Human bodies are not capable to travel throughout Space and Time like you did. It literally peels away your body, you are just a soul now." The voice answered sounding sad again.

"WHAT!" Ash asked in a high pitched voice, his face one of disbelieve.

"It is true, if you return now to your world…you would end up as a ghost and few would be able to see and communicate with you." The voice was silent for a few moments. "The best thing I could do is let you pass on, but something is nagging me that I shouldn't do it. "

One of the Unknown floated from the pattern and began chattering in its high pitched voice. "The Chosen One? Are you sure…that is most troublesome." The voice talked to the Unknown, Ash began to suspect that it either belonged to God, Death or even something like Palkia and Dialga.

"Then what is it that you suggest Unknown? You brought him and Darkrai's body here…. Of course, the balance must be kept." Somehow Ash felt that the voice was now turned to him. "Chosen One, you have a choice. Either you can pass on, or I will send you back; but be aware if I send you back to the world of the living, you will undergo an extremely painful process. So painful that you will wish that you would be death. The choice is yours however, I cannot make it."

"What kind of question is that? Of course I will go back! You can throw as much pain as you want at me, but I will not now, not ever abandon my friends." Ash stated seriously.

"And with friends you mean your Human friends, or your Pokémon friends?" The voice asked curiously.

"Both, my Human and Pokémon friends are equally important to me." Ash answered his voice filled with determination and offence that the voice would dare ask such a thing.

"Very well you have made your choice, Unknown I will leave this to you." The voice began to fade away from Ash's hearing, just as the Unknown began floating in different patterns and send the two Force fields: One containing Ash's his conciousnes, thus his soul. While the other contained the empty body of Darkrai.

"Good luck my Chosen One, you will need it. The path you have choose is one filled with pain indeed, but your greatest quest is not done yet; keep having hope, your journey is worth it. And always remember I watch over all of my children never hesitate to ask me for help."

These were the last whispers Ash heard from the voice, as at that moment the force field connected and merged with each other; and the moment Ash touched Darkrai's body, he felt himself being sucked inside it. This is when the pain set it, Ash screams and yells where softly drowned out by the Unknown.

* * *

"Why Ash? Why?" Dawn sobbed loudly as she hugged Pikachu close to her, she was sitting on the ground surrounded by her own and Ash's Pokémon. The yellow mouse Pokémon was crying just as much at the loss of his best buddy, the other Pokémon where crying and sobbing as well. On Pikachu's head rested the only thing they could find of Ash, his signature cap.

Brock was just as down as Dawn as he was leaning again the railing, at the edge of a cliff behind the Space-Time towers; overlooking the gardens. A single tear escaped from his nearly closed eyes, as he stared at the shadow to the towers.

To his right stood Alice who had folded her hands together and was praying, while she too was crying; Tonio stood next to her, with his arm over shoulder to comfort her. He was the only one that was not crying be he seemed very close to do so.

With a deep and shaky sigh, Brock walked away from the railing towards Dawn. Brock kneeled down at her side and enveloped her in a tight hug, his shoulder quickly became wet due Dawn's tears. "Come on Dawn, let's go to the pokemon centre and clean up a bit. Tomorrow we will start going back to your home and mother alright?"

Dawn nodded while she still pushed her face against Brock's shoulder. "Why Ash? Why did Ash have to die Brock? It is just so unfair!"

Brock hesitated for a moment. "I don't know Dawn, but I do known that Ash would want you to be happy."

"He saved my life Brock! I was falling and then suddenly he pulled me up, before he took a wrong step and fell himself. What if it is my fault that Ash died!" If possible Dawn began crying even harder.

"It is not your fault Dawn." Brock shushed her. "It is nobody's fault, even not from Palkia and Dialga; they probably could not even explain why they were fighting at all. But Ash sacrificing himself to save someone's life, really sounds like him; he would have done if for anyone."

Suddenly the heard Alice gasp, Brock's head jerked in her direction. His mouth felt open in surprise, a second shadow had appeared on the top of the towers. It was Darkrai! "Dawn it is Darkrai! He is alive! Darkrai is alive which means…"

"That Ash might be alive too!" Dawn shouted, finishing Brock's sentence with a hopeful look on her face.

Darkrai began to float down towards them, but about midway he suddenly began struggle and started to fall; just as he was about to hit the ground he slowed down and landed with a silent thud. Everyone quickly ran towards the nightmare Pokemon.

When they were close to him, Darkrai looked at them with his single visible eye. "Guys…you are safe." He said before letting out a cry filled with pain. A familiar purple light began to glow around his body, before he turned in front of his friends to Ash; purple glow still surrounding him.

"ASH!" they all yelled, while the Pokemon cried out. But suddenly Ash turned back into a Darkrai, and after a few seconds back to Ash; this repeated itself a few times, before Ash/Darkrai gave another shout and the glow disappeared, and Ash turned to himself again.

Pikachu carefully moved closer to his best friend, and Ash weakly reached out to him. "P-P-Pikachu…you're okay…"

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" The yellow rodent called out in happiness as he hugged his trainer quickly followed by Ash's other Pokémon.

Brock, forever the caretaker, quickly broke out of Stupor and turned to Tonio and Alice. "Quickly call for a doctor! And the Professor Oak and Rowan we will need them! I will take care of Ash."

The two students nodded and ran off, while Brock carefully lay Ash on his back; the young teen's breath was shallow. "Dawn uses Piplup and get some water!" Ash began coughing loudly, in response Brock slightly lifted Ash his back from the ground and began rubbing it. "Take it easy Ash, I lost you once today and that will not happen a second time; you can ca count on that."

* * *

Miles and Miles away, above Mt. Cornet; in a large chamber that was placed between several dimensions. A very large Pokémon looked in a mirror that showed Ash. "Well done my Chosen One, now recover quickly as your greatest quest will start soon." And with that the pokemon let out a mighty roar that every Legendary Pokemon could hear.

The roar could only mean one thing: Arceus the creator, the all-father, had created a new Legendary.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Pokémon fanfic. **

**In which Ash gets turned into a Darkrai, after the battle between Palkia and Dialga. **

**Warning: **This will be strictly be _Ash x Diancie _No Harem etc. The rating might change as I am debating if there will be a Lemon scene further along in the story, but I'm not sure how good that might be…I never have written one before.

**Read and Review please:** I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration. If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.

**And last but not least:** English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them.


	2. A Royal Invitation

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon © Nintendo**_

o**000**o

**The knights of Diancie**

The battle between the Deities of Space and Time at Alamos town is shrouded in mysteries and rumours, but one thing is clear Ash Ketchum, who had seemingly sacrificed himself to save his companion Dawn; was forever changed. Now four years after this event, a certain Pokémon in Pallet town is asked to protect a Princess in the far away Kalos-region. Darkrai! Ash x Diancie. Rating T

"Speak"

"_Thoughts_"

'Poké Speech'

**Chapter 2: A royal invitation**

* * *

Pallet-town in the South-West of the Kanto-region was, despite it rather small size, rather

famous; a few of the country's best trainers had hailed from it, and of course the famous Pokemon Professor Oak called the small town his home.

At the outskirts of the town stood an average sized house with a pointy red roof, and walls covered with white planks. It was surrounded by a nice looking garden, which was obviously threated with much patience and love.

The sun had just began to set behind Mt. Silver in the distance, and it the kitchen a woman looking like she was in her late thirties was busy preparing dinner; assisted by her ever loyal Pokemon: Mr. Mime, who was chopping the vegetables.

Delia stopped for a moment and glanced at the kitchen table, or to be more specific at one of its chairs; on which a yellow mouse was resting. "Pikachu will you be a dear and collect Ash for me?"

Pikachu got up with a yawn and stretched himself. 'Pika?'

Delia nodded. "Yes, he is probably at the Ranch; training again." The yellow Pokemon yawned again, before he made his way to the open window; Pikachu jumped and began to run towards Professor Oak's ranch.

With a smile Delia turned back to the food, seeing that Mimey had finished chopping and had continued to prepare the food on his own; Delia's thoughts drifted to her no quite human anymore son.

Delia had been besides herself with horror and worry when she heard what had happened to Ash at Sinnoh, and the change that had occurred with her little boy four years ago.

It had taken Ash a little more than a year to recover from the ordeal, but even now he had the occasionally pain attack. He had described the events to the doctors as good as he could, but even the best of them could not make any sense of what had happened.

In the end Professors Oak and Rowan had come up with what was most likely the cause of Ash's pain. According to their theory the Unknown and the mysterious voice had broken Ash down to very core of his being and then rebuild his soul as the one of a Darkrai, so that he could be placed inside the soulless body that was left behind. The pain this must have caused Ash must have been unbelievable, so painful that even now after four years he was still feeling some after effects from it. But over the years the number of attacks had resided, and it had been a full month since the last attack.

In the beginning his body had shifted a few times, from the normal Ash to Darkrai and back again, until after one particularly long and painful attack, Ash's his body now stayed as Darkrai; which according to the Professors meant that the change finally had been fulfilled. And the road to Ash's recovery could begin.

At first Ash had been very clumsy and it had taken some time before the teen could move around again, the concept of being a Pokémon that floats most of the time was particularly difficult for Ash to grasp. But the real problems began once Ash controlled most of his body, and general movements, Ash's new powers began to set in.

The nightmare problem that now occurred around Pallet-town was quickly solved with lots of Lunar Wings. But Ash was now a legendary Pokémon, and while Darkrai in general wasn't one of the strongest legendary Pokémon stat-wise, the one that fused with Ash must have been an extremely powerful one; to keep two Pokémon that where practically gods at bay for so long, and even managed to hurt them a little. It was for Ash simply impossible to control this power.

But then one evening, during a meeting between Oak, Rowan, several other professors and Delia to represent Ash. A stranger had appeared in their midst, it was an very odd man who called himself W. Towem; who claimed that he was chosen by Arceus itself to help and train the newest born.

Initially the Professor's had been sceptical or even angered by the rude intrusion of this odd man, but they quickly had changed their attitude when the man revealed that he was accompanied by a young Latios, Latias and a just newly born Entei. Ash quickly agreed to go with Towem to learn how to control his new powers, and thus decisions where quickly made.

The odd man soon disappeared with Ash, and Pikachu of course, for more than two years; but Ash occasionally would write a letter back home. However when Ash had returned only a month ago, Delia had barely recognized her son. Gone was the small pre-teen, as before her now stood a young man. Ash's human form resembled a Darkrai itself, with a similar hair style and colour; his eyes to had changed to a blue colour. But the Pikachu on his shoulder now wearing Ash's old cap from Kanto, clearly indicated that it was indeed her Ash.

Once inside Ash quickly revealed that his human form was only a disguise taught to him by Tomew. To Delia it became quickly very clear that Ash now controlled his powers, when he demonstrated them at the ranch of Professor Oak; after of course he had told the elder man that he was back, and had nearly been hugged and trampled to death by his own Pokémon who were ecstatic to see their trainer again after two years.

"_It have been four long years, but I'm glad that they are now over. Which brings me to my next mission: Getting Ash a girlfriend…Surely many female Pokémon will find Ash attractive now right?_" Delia concluded as she began to set the table.

* * *

As Pikachu ran throughout Pallet-town towards ranch behind Professor Oak's lab, he was greeted by several people as he went past them. 'Pika!´ he greeted them back, but still continued to run towards the location of his trainer.

But once he came closer to the ranch he could hear the sound of battling Pokémon, which probably meant that Ash was training his friends again; by fighting against them, all at the same time. Last time this had happened a fairly large crater had been the result of this, let's just say that Oak wasn't too happy with it.

When Pikachu arrived at the field he saw and heard some of his friends cheer loudly either for Ash or for the Pokémon still in the fight against their trainer. A sudden roar and a torrent flames that was fired in the air, told Pikachu that Charizard was still fighting; as was Sceptile when he jumped high and probably tried to land an attack on Ash from the air.

Pikachu grinned, and knew that two of Ash's three strongest battlers where keeping him busy. As stealthy as he could, Pickachu began to sneak towards the fight, the pokemon cheering noticed him; but quickly could tell what Pikachu was trying to do, so didn't react to his presence.

Meanwhile Ash was dodging Sceptile's Leaf Blade, which executed a quick and calculated manner that was very difficult for Ash to dodge. Suddenly Charizard swooped down from the air with a Flamethrower. In the blink of an eye, Ash seemingly sunk into the ground, and the flames hit Sceptile; which caused the powerful starter to pass out.

Charizard knew that Ash would have come up from the shadows again, but the long shadows of the cheering Pokémon, curtesy of the setting sun, made it very difficult for him to see where Ash was hiding. However the moment that Charizard felt that something was suddenly standing on his back, he knew that he was down for the count. Ash hadn't disappeared in the shadows, he had used one of his most favourite attacks: Phantom Force. Which caused the user to disappear for a moment after which he quickly struck…Hard.

But when Charizard began to fall, he quickly turned around and grabbed Ash's arm and pulled his trainer with him, deciding to take Ash down with him; Charizard used Seismic Toss, which hopefully would hurt the legendary even if only a little.

Both crashed loudly onto the ground, and the impact caused a lot of smoke and dust to twirl around. The cheering pokemon became silent, and when the dust cleared they saw Ash standing on his extendable legs; swiping some dust from his left arm; Charizard lay on the ground, not passed out but clearly defeated.

"Mmh." Ash murmured as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, he was silent for a moment. "Sceptile you need to work on the predictability of your Leaf Blade, recently you seem to fall in a certain pattern if you use the move continually. Pokemon like Cynthia's Garchomp, who use a similar attack style as you do; will quickly pick up that pattern and use it against you. But otherwise well done, as always."

The grass starter who had been moved from the battlefield and was now resting from the training nodded. Ash turned to Charizard, who had begun getting up from the ground. "Charizard you as well have done a good job, next we will work on your reaction time-"

Ash suddenly jerked around and used Dark Pulse to block an incoming Thunderbolt attack. "Pikachu?! Are you sneaking up on me again?"

The yellow rodent answered by using quick attack, and lunged towards his trainer with a very impressive speed. But Ash managed grab Pikachu, and used his speed against him; by using it to spin around and hurl Pikachu behind him. However Pikachu had counted on this as Ash hurled him straight towards Snorlax.

Pikachu used the large and lazy Pokémon's belly as a trampoline, to launch himself back to Ash this time with even greater speed; he hit Ash square against his back, making the Darkrai stumble a few steps forward. When Ash turned around Pikachu was looking at him with a cheeky grin.

Ash growled. "Are you looking for a fight Pikachu?" His legs disappeared and between Ash's hands a small black orb formed.

Pikachu's cheeks began sparking. 'Bring it on Ash!' The other Pokemon around them began to back away quickly, it was well known that despite his small stature Pikachu was the strongest around them. And while he was already so before he and Ash disappeared for two years, but now he was just a monster; and even Charizard thought twice before challenging the much smaller rodent.

"ASH KETCHUM! PIKACHU! I will not have another fight between the two of you in my fields!" Professor Oak's voice sounded from afar. "If I find another crater in my fields, the two of you will learn why I once was the most feared trainer from Kanto!"

'Ash' Pikachu whispered. 'Your mom asked me to fetch you, dinner is ready.'

"Run for it?" Ash whispered back, Pikachu nodded in agreement. "Right guys see you tomorrow!" Ash shouted at his pokemon before he sunk into his own Shadow, which shot away in the direction of his home, closely followed by Pikachu.

* * *

After dinner, Ash sat with Pikachu and his mother in the living room. Delia sat in her usual spot on the soft and comfortable chair. While Ash, in his human disguise, lay sprawled on the sofa; Pikachu was resting on Ash's legs, while our favourite Darkrai was reading two letters sent by his friends.

The first one was from Dawn and described her victory at the Hoenn Grand Festival, as well that her upcoming career as fashion designer was going well. Apparently a famous fashion designer from the Unova-region had seen her designs and had fallen in love with them, he had invited her to become his apprentice; and Dawn was seriously considering it.

"Mom where lays the Unova-region?" Ash looked up from his letter to his mother, who was watching a program on the television.

"Unova? I believe it lays on nearly the other side of the planet, why do you ask?" Delia answered her son.

"A fashion designer called Burgh asked Dawn to become his apprentice, and she is seriously considering going." Ash said as he continued to read.

In the last part of the letter, Dawn mentioned that she was now dating a boy called Brendan, who had promised her that he would go with her; no matter what direction she would choose for her travels. Their relation sounded pretty serious, and Ash was contemplating if he should sent the boy a threating letter as Dawn's unofficial elder brother.

Dawn's letter also included a picture that had been taken during the Grand Festival. It showed Dawn in an elegant white dress, with long white gloves. She hugging the Ribbon cup close to her chest, while on either of her side stood her Pokémon team. It was a mix of her old ones from Sinnoh and newer ones from Hoenn. On her left side stood the Sinnoh pokemon: Closest to her stood the ever loyal Piplup, next was Lopunny who was wearing a dress similar to Dawn's. Last but not least there was Infernape, who once belonged to Paul. But after a tournament, where both he and Dawn had participated in, Paul had released him, and Dawn had offered the fire monkey a place in her team.

On Dawn's right stood her Hoenn pokemon: An elegant Altaria, a strong but grumpy looking Zangoose, and to Ash's surprise and amazement a beautiful Gardevoir.

"_Wow Dawn you really have grown a lot as a coordinator and pokemon trainer have you not?_" Ash smiled, he lay Dawn's letter aside and opened the second one.

Which was unsurprisingly from Brock, who was currently studying, and on the verge of graduating, to be a Pokemon doctor. Initially Brock had wanted to come back to Kanto with Ash after the Alamos town incident, but at Ash's urging he had stayed with Dawn and continued to guide her throughout the Sinnoh-region.

Ash was glad that he had been able to convince Brock to stay with Dawn, as it was during this trip that Brock discovered his own interest to become a Doctor. A wise decision as it turned out that Brock was a prodigy, and was already hailed as a genius in his field. He would formally graduate in about a month, after which he planned to open his own clinic near Fuchsia City so that he could live together with his finance: Lucy the Pike Queen.

In his letter Brock rambled on and on about his love for her, and just like Dawn's it included a picture. Which showed Brock and Lucy standing before the Battle Pike, Brock hugged a very red Lucy close to him; while he wore a Doctors coat. They were surrounded by their Pokemon, which showed that Chansy had evolved into a Blissy, while Toxicroak stood in the background; watching his trainer closely for anything inappropriate movement.

"_It fits Brock, becoming a Pokemon Doctor and living with Lucy. It seems that all of my friends are finding what they want to do in life._" A frown played on Ash's lips. "_Yet I am still here, not any closer to my original goal than I was years ago. While the others strayed off their goal and are currently very happy with their lives._" Ash thoughts wandered to his other friends.

Misty was one of Kanto's strongest Gym Leaders and if she continued at this rate the strongest. Gary on the other hand was making his name as a Pokemon Professor who specialized himself in ancient and fossil Pokémon, and rumours had it that when Professor Oak would retire; Gary would take over many as the Region's main-Professor who handed out the starters and Pokédex. Both of them had visited Ash occasionally during his recover, and Ash suspected that his former Rival and first traveling companion where dating with eachother; but did not know how to bring the news to him.

May had become rather famous not as a top coordinator, but with her other passion: Food, after a losing streak May had decided to take a break from being a coordinator and had started cooking; one thing led to another and now she was the student/assistant of a world-renown Chef-Cook, who was famous for letting his Pokémon assist during the cooking. Max on the other hand was training hard with his team to become a Gym Leader in the future, hoping to one day surpass his father, and of course face Ash in a full six against six battle.

Delia noticed Ash's now downcast mood. "What is wrong darling?"

Ash sighed. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. It is just that my friends all have gone on with their lives, and have found what they want to do, while I am still here no closer to my own goal of becoming a Pokémon master. But it is just that I don't know if that is my goal anymore."

"Ash you were gone for about four years, the world and your friends have moved on with their lives and have found something they love doing." Delia stood up from her chair and sat down on the sofa close to Ash's chest, she began stroking his now long and white hair.

"I know that, and I'm truly happy for each one of them but... Mom is it selfish from me for wanting to have been there? To have celebrated it with them, to have witnessed it, and to be there; when they need help or someone to comfort them?" Ash looked as his mother with his single visible eye, which was filled with confusion, and even a little sadness.

Delia laughed softly. "No honey, its proves that despite every change that have might occurred with you; you still are my little Ash, who would do anything to save and help his friends. And right now you are feeling lost, because everyone seems to be doing fine without you." Delia paused for a moment, and took Dawn's letter. "But thanks to you this young girl is still alive, and despite the fact that you weren't with her for the largest part of her journey, and she obviously thinks the world of you and places high value in your opinions. Seemingly more than her own mother and boyfriend."

Ash hummed contently under Delia's strokes. "I known she is like a little sister to me, which reminds me that I will have to write a letter to that boyfriend of hers."

His mother chuckled fondly. "You can do that…or you could go to Unova and tell him personally, compete in the Unova League?" At the mention of a Pokemon League, Ash started to look down again, Delia smiled gently. "Ash dear, don't be so down you will find what you want to do, and you will find happiness in it; even if it strays far from your original goals."

Ash closed his eyes in thought. "Thanks mom, you're the best."

* * *

Not far from the Ketchum residence, a small group of weird people had gathered; they were watching the house through a special zooming filter in their glasses. Each member, but, this group was wearing a bright orange suit and sunglasses in the same colour, even their hair was dyed bright orange; and were shaped like flames. However the man leading them wore a white suit with a golden trim, and was shaved bald.

"Grunt 1 confirm the location of the target." The leader said in a small microphone.

Said Grunt pressed a button at the side of his glasses which enabled him to further zoom in on the Ketchum-residence. "This is Grunt 1, target is confirmed he is in the living room with his mother and starter; a Pikachu."

The leader nodded. "Very well remember the bosses want him alive, but do not care for his mother. However we are professionals not barbarians like Team Rocket, so knock her out and lock her away; do not take advantage of her less you get the furry of the leaders on you. Understood."

"Yes Admin! For the beautiful new world, ruled by Team Flare!" The Grunts replied all at the same time.

The Admin grinned. "Then lets start!" He shouted before he threw a three Pokéballs in the air. Three Magneton appeared on the field. "Magneton use Lock-on on that house! And then fire your Zap-Canon!"

'Magne' They replied as their eye's glowed red for a moment, before they fired a red ring at the house marking it as a target. With a louder cry all three Magneton fired the powerful attack, that would not miss its target due to Lock-On.

* * *

Inside the house, Pikachu sudden jumped up from his spot; his ears pointed up. Ash who recognized the signs that Pikachu was on high alert for an attack, Ash closed his eyes again for a moment. Suddenly to his mother's surprise Ash revealed his true form as he grabbed her and Pikachu, before launching himself throughout the window; just in time as the Zap-Cannon attacks hit the second floor of their house with great impact and the following explosions blew of much of the roof and a large portion of the walls.

Delia stared in horror at the new destroyed house, that had been her home for a long time. "Mom where is Mimey?" Ash's now deeper and darker voice shook Delia from her stupor, when she realized that her Pokemon wasn't with, she gasped in horror.

"He must still be in the kitchen!" She got on her feet, intending to save Mimey from inside the house that was about to collapse.

Ash grabbed her shoulders. "I will rescue Mimey and face the attackers, you must run straight to Professor Oak; and call the fire-department and police." Ash turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu protect Mom, and when you arrive at the lab; collect the others and come back here, alright?"

'Got it, protect Mom and go collect the rest, can you hold on for so long on your own? I hear multiple people running in our direction.' Pikachu was hesitating to leave his trainer on his own, to face the incoming threat.

Ash eye-smiled at his starter. "I will be fine, now hurry along with Mom; and then get back with the others or I won't leave any for you guys."

Pikachu snorted before he and Delia ran towards the lab. 'I bet you cannot beat even seven of them before I get back!'

Ash shook his head before he sunk into his shadow, rushing back towards the house to save the Mr. Mime. Inside it he discovered that the mime-pokemon, had protected himself but was now trying to save a few objects from the house; mostly very personal objects from Delia and Ash.

"Mimey! Come on leave the stuff and get out of here!" Ash came up from the shadow, but Mimey shook his head as he began putting more personal objects in a bag.

'No, mistress will be very unhappy if these will get destroyed! I must save them!.' Mimey continued to look around for some items.

Ash shook his head. "_The stubbornness of some Pokemon…._" Ash grabbed the Mr. Mime. "We have to go! NOW! Mom will be even more unhappy if she discovers that you are hurt!"

'But…But I still must save the pictures!' Mimey shouted in protest. In the blink of an eye Ash floated to the cupboard and grabbed the pictures, before putting them in Mimey's bag.

"Now we are getting out of here!" Ash snarled as he grabbed Mr. Mime again, the left the house just in time; as another three attacks hit the building, the following explosions caused the house to collapse.

Ash threw Mimey over his shoulder and began floating to Oak's lab at a high speed, but a sudden Flamethrower stopped Ash in his tracks. The attackers had caught up with them. "As soon as you land run towards the lab." Ash ordered, Mimey nodded.

The bald leader of the attackers stepped forwards. "Mmh two pokemon? One a Mr. Mime and the other…. What are you?" He rubbed his chin. "No matter take us to your trainer, we wish to speak with him."

Ash glared at him. "I am Dakrai, and what do you want with Ash?"

The Admin held up his hands. "I merely wish to speak with him, our boss wants to arrange a business deal with him."

"I make no deals with people like you and your boss." As soon as these words Ash cursed inwardly. "_Dammit, this is exactly what Towem warned me for; acting rashly._"

The Admin's mouth felt open, but he quickly closed it. "I see, I was wondering why the boss wanted a trainer form this remote corner of the world. But you, Ash Ketchum, are secretly a Pokemon are you not?" He turned towards the grunts. "Capture him!"

In response Ash quickly threw Mimey in the air over the attackers, the Barrier-Pokemon gracefully landed on his feet; before he quickly ran towards the lab. A few grunts where about to go after him, but a quick order from the Admin stopped them. "Leave him, that Pokemon is not important to the plan; focus your attention on Ash Ketchum!"

The grunts turned to Ash and released their Pokemon, Ash quickly found himself surrounded by several Mightyena and Houndoom, a few Manectric, and a pair of scrafty and Toxicroak. Behind the Admin his three Magneton floated in the air, ready to attack him.

Ash glanced around, calculating his changes. "I will warn you only once, retreat your Pokemon and get out of here. I will not hold back, and all of you will be hurt."

The Admin tsked. "Magneton use thunderbolt!" The three magnet pokemon fired their attacks at Ash who was charging a small black orb, with a purple outline, between his hands.

Just as the Thunder was about to hit him, Ash unleased his attack. "Dark Pulse!" From the orb Ash fired dark purple circles in a beam trajectory at the incoming attack. Ash's attack overpowered the three Thunderbolts, and hit the three Magneton knocking them out.

The Admin growled, before he looked at the grunts. "What are you lot waiting for?! Attack him!" Gulping the grunts quickly ordered their pokemon to attack Ash who dodged most of them and returned fire with his Dark Pulse; still after some orders from their trainers and clever manouvers of their own, some of the Pokemon hit Ash with their attacks.

This and the fact that the Pokemon looked well trained, let Ash to believe that whoever these guy's where; they were a lot better than any other villainous team he had encountered before, or at least the grunts where.

As he narrowly avoided being hit by one of the Toxicroak, Ash began speaking again. "Who are you guys anyways? I fought with Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua but you lot seem a lot more professional and stronger."

"Please don't compare us to those barbarians." The Admin said. "We are in a different league from them. We are Team Flare, we serve the rightful king of Kalos to create a better and beautifully world."

Ash narrowed his visible eye. "Sounds like Team Aqua and Magma to me, and their attempts nearly destroyed everything."

The Admin waggled his finger. "And that is where you are wrong, but from angry and doubtful looks you keep sending me, I doubt that you will comprehend it." The man gestured widely. "But now attack all at the same time simultaneously!"

Ash retracted his head, and held his arms crossed along his chest to protect himself from most of the attacks that were fired at him. Flamethrowers from the Houndoom, Shadowball from the Mightyena, Thunderbolts from the Manectric; and the Toxicroak and Scrafty stood ready to intercept Ash if he tried to escape.

"Hold your fire!" The Admin shouted, and the Pokemon stopped attacking, their attacks had blew up a lot of dust and smoke that now covered Ash from view.

"You think we got him?" One grunt whispered to another, but he answer was quickly solved when they heard Ash voice from the smoke.

"No, I do not think that I ever can comprehend the mind of types like you. But now it is time that I take you out, I cannot have Pikatchu gloating at me that he was right now can I?" Suddenly the smoke was swept away and revealed a largely undamaged Ash who had his legs extended and stood on the ground, his arms where stretched about his head; and between his hands an orb of the purest darkness had formed. "Now begon…DARK VOID!" From the orb between Ash's hands several smaller dots where fired towards the attackers, Pokemon and Human simultaneously.

Those that were hit by the attack fell on the ground deeply asleep, so far the Admin was the only one who had managed to avoid being hit. He looked around surprised, but his expression quickly turned to one of horror when the pokemon and grunts began moving and screaming in their sleep. The Admin quickly turned around and began to run away.

While he was running the man quickly pressed a button on the side of his glasses. "Miss Celosia, we have a problem the target is a pokemon in disguise! I repeat the target is a pokemon using a human disguise! Presumbly a legendary Pokemon, he just took out my entire team in one attack, I need backup! No we have to- Argh!"

Ash had suddenly appeared in front of him and lifted him by his collar. "I got you."

The admin couldn't help but shiver in fear, as Ash stared at him. "M-M-Monster!" He gasped.

But Ash shook his head. "The only monsters here are you guys. Well….what is your worst nightmare? Dark Void!" The Admin slumped as he fell asleep, after which he soon began screaming.

Ash reverted back to his human disguise, and took off the Admin's glasses, and put them on himself. As soon as he did so a rather high-pitched female voice roared spoke up. "Aww so they got beaten…So lame, those guys are an embarrassment for Team Flare, but in any case well done Ash Ketchum. I had thought you were some sort of lame trainer that was better than average, that would be a great addition to our team. But now you are not so lame at all, and rather cute looking as a human too. Now look up cutie."

Ash looked up, and to his surprise a large airship was hovering above him; it was near soundless. From the underside of the ship a platform was lowered, on it stood a young woman with short purple hair, she wore futuristic orange and black suit; and her eyes where covered by a strange visor. Behind her stood a box covered by a light grey cloth. The woman waved at him. "Heya cutie!" In response Ash turned back to his Darkrai form.

She jumped of the platform, and looked at the members of her team their pokemon; some who still where suffering from nightmares, but most of them had fainted already. "Wow those guys really are lame, defeated so easily just lame." From her belt she took a remote that she pointed at the box, from the front panel flipped open. "Well cutie lets see what you can do against this one, we bought it from those lame Team Plasma guys. GENESECT TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Before Ash could react, a purple saucer like object hit him at high speed; which crashed Ash into the ground creating a small crater. Ash got back up floating unsteadily, the saucer landed not far from him. Right before Ash's eyes the thing began to fold out revealing itself to be a Pokémon; it looked like an incect with a huge cannon on its back. 'Must take you out.' Its voice was filled so much bloodlust it made Ash shudder, suddenly it crossed its arms and they began glowing blue; in the blink of an eye it rushed towards Ash.

Who widen his eye's when he recognized the attack. "_X-Scissor! This is bad!_" But just as Ash was about to sink into the shadows, he felt a familiar pain coming up. "_Not now! Please not now!_" Ash though, before he let out a scream of pain. The Genesect took advantage of this and merciless used X-Scissor in a quick succession, before it used a final one to drive Ash into the ground; before jumping back.

"_Crap…Have to get back up._" Ash began struggling to start floating again, his head felt it had been hit with a hammer; and he was barely conscious, as the pain continued to flare across his body.

From a distance he heard the woman's voice. "Waa so strong! Those lame guys weren't kidding when the said that it was as strong as a legendary! Genesect finish it!"

The purple bug crossed his arms once more and rushed towards Ash, who was about to fall down defeated. Suddenly a new voice interrupted them, it sounded strong and noble. "Aegislash use King's Shield! Protect the Darkrai from that being!" The last thing Ash saw before he passed out was another unfamiliar Pokemon floating before him and the bug crashing against some sort of shield.

* * *

When Ash regained consciousness he saw the faces of his mother, professor Oak, Tracy and Pikatchu hover above him. "Ugh what happened?" Ash was laying on a sofa in professor Oak's living room.

"You had another pain spell, and your attackers used this to their advantage and knocked you out, luckily for us Sir Wikstrom here interfered before they could take you away." Professor Oak informed Ash. "After he drove away the attackers, he brought you here."

'Are you okay Ash?' Pikachu interrupted professor Oak. 'Sorry we didn't come back, but the ranch was under attack of those guys too. We needed everyone to fend them off.'

Ash lifted his hand and rubbed Pikachu's head. "It's okay Pikachu, did they take anyone?" Ash sighed in relief when Pikachu shook his head.

Someone coughed and Ash turned to owners direction, when he saw the man his eyes widen in surprise. Standing near the wall stood a man dressed in a full light grey armour, with a few golden parts. The man had dark grey, almost black, hair and light blue eyes; his nose was rather sharp. Ash's attention however was more drawn to the star seemingly stuck to the man's forehead; looking closer Ash noticed that it was actually hair. Next to man his shield and sword stood against the wall.

"Greetings Sir Ash it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Though I must admit that my arrival is no mere coincidence, as I had hoped to reach you before Team Flare did." The knight spoke up, like earlier is voice was strong and noble; yet it felt friendly, and Ash's instincts told him that he could trust the knight.

The Knight continued speaking. "But I digress, and even forgot to introduce myself. Verily am I Kalo's famed blade of hardened Steel, Wikstrom! Third of our Elite Four, and protector of the Diamond Domain! My reason for visiting you is for a much different reason than Team Flare's, but I cannot deny they are related." Wikstrom handed Ash an official looking envelope.

Inside was a small letter, no when Ash began to read it, he discovered that it was an invitation.

_Her majesty,_

_**Princess Diancie**, the ruler of the Diamond Domain, heir to the Kingdom of Kalos._

_Request the pleasure of your company for an official meeting,_

_At her palace in Kalos._

_Please come at the earliest date of your convenience, as we are in dire need of your help._

_**Dace**, Elder of the Diamond Domain._

Ash looked back at Wikstorm. "Princess?" The knight nodded, as Ash handed the invitation to his mother and Professor Oak.

As the two were reading the invitation Wikstrom began pacing. "Yes indeed Princess Diancie, the dear girl, is heir to the throne of Kalos and because of this and her unique powers; she is much sought after by all sorts of scoundrels and thieves. And to our distress the mysterious and recently prove dangerous Team Flare, whose objectives are unknown to us yet, also look for her."

"The ones I fought against mentioned that they wanted to create a better and more beautiful world." Ash said, remembering the words of the Admin. "Which caused me to compare them to Team Aqua and Magma, yet they seem a little different."

"I do admit that they seem a little off, in those orange suits of them; and the way the style their hair." Wikstrom shook his head. "In any case if you chose to accept, we will be eternally grateful."

Ash reverted to his human disguise and sat up. "Why do you want me? Why not inform the police?"

Wikstrom shook his head. "We believe the police has been infiltrated by Team Flare. And we choose you, because your involvement in the events between Team Aqua and Magma, and your many clashes with Team Rocket." Wikstrom closed his eyes for moment. "Most more importantly for a reason I cannot reveal yet. Your encounters with many legendary Pokémon and you own status as one."

"Yes I was wondering how you knew about that? Did Scarymore reveal this to you." Oak interrupted them with a deep frown on his face.

"No. While Scarymore is an ally of us, he did not tell us this. It was the princess herself who somehow knew and told us, when she overheard our plans to recruit Sir Ash." Wikstrom revealed, his lips had formed a thin line; Ash suspected that the knight was slightly offended at the suggestion that this professor Scarymore was a telltale.

Ash was silent for a few moments, before he glanced to his mother who nodded encouragingly, finally he looked to Pikachu; who Ash still was petting. "What do you think Pikachu? Should we go to Kalos to help this princess?"

The yellow mouse looked at Ash as if he was crazy. 'Of course we should, o dense trainer of mine. We have sat around long enough! Easily said, I'm bored! It is time for a new adventure, in a region we never have even heard off before; image the possibilities!'

"We probably won't be taking part in the pokemon league though." Ash informed his starter.

'And there is also the change that we just might. Come on Ash, it will be fun, and they clearly need us.'

"Alright, alright you got me." Ash laughed, before turning to his mother. "Well mom looks like it will be Kalos on my next stop…though I feel bad to leave you with our house gone."

Delia smiled. "Don't worry dear I will manage, and Professor Oak offered that I could stay at his house for the time being."

Wikstrom stepped forwards. "Let me take care of that." The tall man reached inside his armour and took out a checkbook and fountain pen. "My employers will cover the cost of rebuilding your house, and in the mean time you can take a long and deserved vacation. How much will cover the cost you think? One million?"

"O-One m-m-million?" Delia gasped loudly, Wikstrom nodded in response while wrote the cheque and handed it Delia.

The knight turned to Ash. "Very well Sir Ash, I have some other business here in Kanto so I will pick you up in three days. I suggest that you take care of any remaining business."

Ash nodded. "Right, I will be ready." He got of the sofa, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "I am going to check up on my Pokemon, see you in three days Sir Wikstrom."

When Ash left the room, Wikstrom turned to Delia. "You have a remarkable son Miss Ketchum, you must be very proud of him."

Delia nodded. "Every day I feel proud of him, and the young man…or rather Pokemon he has become. And no matter how much he has outwardly changed, I will always see him as my little boy, who loves each and every Pokémon."

Wikstrom looked at the sword and shield against the wall. "Aegislash, it is time to go." On the guard of the sword a single eye opened, after which it stretched revealing itself to be an Pokemon.

"Sir Wikstrom…..can I….can I ask you one last question before you go?" Delia asked slightly hesitating.

"My fair lady, never hesitate to ask me anything." Wikstrom said with a broad smile on his face.

Delia gulped slightly. "Do you by any change know a man named Lysander? Last I heard he was in Kalos." Professor Oak who was had been examining Aegislash, jerked around at the mention of the name.

The knight furrowed his brows, as he thought deeply. "The name sounds familiar, why do you ask?"

Delia hesitated again and was clearly thinking on how to reply. "He is an old friend, and I was wondering how he was doing." She finally answered, but from her expression Wikstrom could tell it wasn't the truth.

"If I remember anything I shall inform you, but for now goodbye." The tall man waved and walked out the door, followed by his Aegislash.

"Delia-" Professor Oak started, but she cut him off.

"I know it is not wise professor, but there is a change that Ash might run into him." Delia answered, she was obviously worried.

"If that happens, I will show my former student that despite my age; I still am one of the world's strongest Pokémon trainers.

**000000000**

Inside a large building build against the side of a mountain, a very tall man sat behind his desk writing on a paper. Suddenly the screen of the man's watch began blinking with a purple colour, the tall man pressed the screen. "Report." He ordered.

"Sorry boss we failed our objective to retrieve that trainer you where interested in. He proved very resilient, but when we nearly had him Wikstrom of those lame Elite Four interfered and forced us to retreat. However a certain development that we discovered will have you very interested, so that slightly makes up for our lame lose. However you will have to see the footage yourself otherwise I don't think you will believe me."

The tall man nodded. "Very well Celosia I will trust you in this, but what about your other objective."

The woman laughed. "Went very well, those lame Team Plasma guys almost gave it to us for free. We only had to scare them a little."

"Well done, I will wait in the headquarters; and I am very eager to hear about this development.

**0000000000000**

**Sorry it took so long before the next update, I had one of my occasional illness-episodes. So it might happen again. But otherwise:**

**Read and Review please:** I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration. If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.

**And last but not least:** English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them.


End file.
